1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that has a construction in which an LCD circuit board and a main printed circuit board are connected to each other.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
In the related art, an LCD circuit board and a main printed circuit board are connected to each other in a board-to-board manner. Accordingly, components that are mounted onto the LCD circuit board are exposed to the outside. Thus, the components occupy much space, thereby increasing the thickness of a mobile terminal.